powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Carter
Joe Carter is High Seas Blue of the High Seas Rangers. He is Captain Marvelous' first officer until Z.J. joins the team. He is Lola Carter's older brother. Personality A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. He is one of two people who has known Marvelous the longest (the other being Z.J. as the Red Legend), and as such, he and Z.J. understand Marvelous the best out of the entire crew. Biography Joe was once a drafted member of the Armada's Imperial Special Forces. While training under the Armada, Joe was often forced to endure rigorous and abusive training. It was during this time that he also trained under Sid, his mentor and closest friend. Sid taught Joe many of the sword-fighting skills he used to great effect as High Seas Blue. When ordered to execute a group of captive children, he blatantly refused and attacked his superior officers, letting the children run away. Because of his insurrection, Joe was taken prisoner and outfitted with an electric collar that could keep track of his every move and would emit an electric shock that could kill him, should he try to remove it. He managed to escape though, with the help of Sid. Unfortunately, his friend was left behind. Once on the outside, he continued to fight through hordes of X-Borgs and Brusiers that came after him, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him. It was then that Captain Marvelous first noticed Joe. Slowly becoming overwhelmed by his attackers, Joe wasn’t about to give up, though his end was just about imminent. Then Marvelous appeared, offering to help him fight the X-Borgs and Brusiers off. Realizing that Marvelous was a space pirate, Joe warned him that he would get no money for saving him… and that was when Marvelous told him that it wasn’t money he wanted. He wanted Joe. They fought off the Armada forces together, proving to be quite the combination. Afterwards, Joe told Marvelous about the collar around his neck, and how removing it could kill both of them. Still, Marvelous took it upon himself to pry it off of Joe with his bare hands. As they fell to the ground, Marvelous made his intentions known to Joe (that he was searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe), and he accepts, thankful for what Marvelous had done for him, and vowing to stay with him until he achieved his dream. Marvelous passed him a Legendary Morpher and the High Seas Blue Ranger Key. High Seas To Be Added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers When Marvelous takes control of the Armada and leads them in battle against the Riders, Joe wonders why they have to fight the Riders and, with Z.J., joins with Drew Lansing (Kamen Rider Torque), who is looking for Marvelous' treasure, and Nina Vasquez, a friend of Evan Holmes (Trio Rider), in finding out. Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers High Seas Blue appeared in Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers with teammates, Riders Power Rider and Beast Rider, some of the Thunderbirds and all of the Element Fury Rangers. High Seas Blue - Legendary Mode= As a High Seas Ranger, High Seas Blue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 30 Blue Rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. - Blue Aquitar Ranger= *Blue Aquitar Ranger **Aqutian Saber - Zeo Ranger III - Blue= *Zeo Ranger III Blue **Weapons ***Blue Power Axes ***Zeo Cannon - Blue Turbo Ranger= *Blue Turbo Ranger - Blue Space Ranger= *Blue Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Astro Axe ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Blue Galaxy Glider - Galaxy Blue= *Galaxy Blue **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Cosma Claw - Blue Lightspeed Ranger= - Mega Battle Mode= *Battle Booster **Megabattle Armor }} - Time Force Blue= *Time Force Blue **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***V2 ***Vortex Blaster - Blue Wild Force Ranger= *Blue Wild Force Ranger **Weapons ***Blue Shark Fighting Fins ***Jungle Sword - Blue Wind Ranger= *Blue Wind Ranger (male version) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Sonic Fin - Blue Dino Ranger= *Blue Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tricera Shield ***Z-Rex Blaster - S.P.D. Blue Ranger= *S.P.D. Blue Ranger **DeltaMax Striker - Blue Mystic Ranger= *Blue Mystic Ranger (male version) **Transformation Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Blue Overdrive Ranger= *Blue Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Vortex ***Double-O Zip Shooter ***Drill Blaster - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger= *Jungle Fury Blue Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Tonfas - Ranger Operator Series Blue= *Ranger Operator Series Blue **Nitro Blaster **Turbo Cannon - Samurai Blue= *Samurai Blue **Power Disks ***Double Disk (given to him by Jayden Shiba) **Weapons ***Spin Sword - Megaforce Blue= - Ultra Megaforce Blue= *Ultra Megaforce Blue **Weapons ***Ultra Sword }} - Dino Charge Blue Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Charge Blue Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ***Stego Shield }} - Ninja Steel Blue= *Ninja Steel Blue **Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***Blue Ninja Power Star **Ninja Star Blade **Ninja Blaster - Beast Morpher Blue= - Express Squad Blue= *Express Squad Blue **Weapons ***Express Blaster ***Platform Blaster - Blue Shark Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode (male version) **Weapons ***Cube Blaster }} - Lobo Blue= *Lobo Blue ** Power Orbs ***Lupus Orb **Cosmo Buckle ** Cosmo Blaster ** Cosmo Artillery *** Cosmo Claw - Lupin Blue= *Lupin Blue **Dualizer **Grip Blade **Lupin Flyer Blue - Element Fury Blue= *Element Fury Blue **Fury Morpher **Fury Coins **Hydro Blasters **Fury Sword - Storm Fury Lightning= *Storm Fury Lightning **Stormeriser **Stormer Keys **Fury Coins - Thunderbird 2 Blue= *Thunderbird 2 Blue **Thunderbird Morpher **Weapons ***Rescue Lance }} - Other Colors= - Gold Zeo Ranger= *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff - Red Turbo Ranger= *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword - Red Wild Force Ranger= *Red Wild Force Ranger - Black Dino Ranger= *Black Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Brachio Staff - S.P.D. Omega Ranger= *S.P.D. Omega Ranger - S.P.D. Shadow Ranger= *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger **Weapons ***Shadow Saber - Red Overdrive Ranger= *Red Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drill Blaster - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger= *Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger **Weapons ***Rhino Morpher - Ranger Operator Series Gold= *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet - Robo Knight= *Robo Knight **Robo Blaster - Dino Charge Green Ranger= *Dino Charge Green Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber }} - Trio Rider= *Aqua Combo - Beetleborgs= *Green Hunter Beetleborg }} }} Summons For attacks, High Seas Blue has been seen able to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the first ever seen doing so. *Ultimate Saber Strike ** Galaxy Blue ** Blue Wind Ranger ** Blue Mystic Ranger ** Samurai Blue Ranger ** Megaforce Blue Ranger Key The High Seas Blue Ranger Key is Joe's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into High Seas Blue. Whereas the keys of the 29 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the High Seas Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other High Seas Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the High Seas Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other High Seas Ranger bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Joe confronted and defeated the puppet High Seas Blue. Category:Second-In-Command Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms